Qasarhog Yanbaal
450,000,000 (Former) | status = Alive | birth = June 18th | doriki = | height = 9'0" ft (274cm) | weight = 210lbs (95kg) | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Kami Kami no Mi (紙紙の実) | dfename = Paper-Paper Fruit | dfmeaning = Paper | dftype = Paramecia }} Qasarhog Yanbaal (カザーオグ・ヤンバール Kazaaogu Yanbaaru) Appearance Yan is shown to be a very tall man who stands at the height of 8'7" feet. He possess natural white short hair which stands in a upward motion, a quite muscular body and very pale skin. Strangely enough, his ears are shown to be pointed much like other people from the past. Back in the time when he was thrown away in the seas by his parents, Yan beared some quite scum-level clothes. He had a beije and near torn apart shirt with no sleeves, much more darker shorts while also possessing no shoe or the like. Though it's unknown why their parents even bothered to give him clothes since they were gonna throw him away. His body also had various bruises and scars through it's entirety, indicating his parents abused of him. After encountering pirates, training and of course, aging, Yan's body has developed very well. It had became much more muscular, fitting to his inhuman strength and attributes. Now it's much clear the color of his eyes, which by the way are black. Strangely, he possessews black-like marks around his eyes. Yanbaal is then shown wearing a weird full body black armor, said armor's legs having knight-esque designs as below the knee are like knight boots while the thighs got large rings surrounding them. The armor is by no means separated like it should be normally, the shirt is connected to the pants, with the so said shirt having very long sleeves that end up as a beast-like gloves. Through the armor's torso, there is some lateral markings, giving it a wild look. That all while Yan covers himself in an white scientist-like cape with sleeves, its interior being red while the collar is quite high and there can be seen black buttons through it all. Personality Yanbaal, like most characters, has a unique style of laughter, it being "Kakakakaka". Yan is shown to have a sort of laid-back behavior, being very carefree and straight when dealing with things, despite pausing at times when he is talking. He tends to smile a lot when engaging in communication. Yanbaal is seemingly oblivious to the fact he has an intimidating presence, frowning when people are surprised at his sudden appearances.Operation: Elbaf: Kettle's sudden exit makes Yan smile and question what's wrong. The Shichibukai doesn't like when people assume things about him, quickly scolding someone for taking hasty conclusions.Operation: Elbaf: Yan scolds Cazzar and Catrina. He also doesn't like when he has to repeat orders or statements to someone. Even if he has repeated himself, Yan is willing to give people a chance and back off from his business, showing off immense patience when dealing with people. He was also patient when listening to Ashley's arguments, remaining completely silent as means of agreement.Operation: Elbaf: Ashley explains everything as Yan agrees silently. Despite it, he doesn't seem to be bothered by what he deems as hypocrisy, going as far as to be one himself at times, seen when he told Barney Kettle to not think low of himself yet calling him scum.Operation: Elbaf: Yan tries to motivate Kettle. Oddly, Yanbaal likes to refer to someone by their Epithet, identifying people due to their most notable characteristics. When interacting with said people, Yan may even become casual, despite not knowing them personally.Operation: Elbaf: Yan identifies the present characters by their prominent characteristics. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. Ambition) *'Busoshoku Haki' (武装色の覇気 Busōshoku no Haki lit. Ambition of the Color of Armaments) Assorted Others Relationships Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based off of Void Dark from the Disgaea Series. *Yan shares his laughter style with Sai, Kakakakaka. References Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Underworld Broker Category:Syndicate Category:Shichibukai